


Dominance

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Control, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might want to be with each other, but both of them are determined to be the one in power. This can only end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Masksarehot asked you: For some reason, I have a hankering to see some Amon/Lin Beifong orgasm denial. I love the headcanon going around that they had a tumultuous relationship before he actually became Amon, and I imagine it being a constant power struggle. >:D
> 
> I liked this! Hatesex takes a long time for me to write, but it was worth it for this setup. I did put it off for a little because I couldn't decide who'd be denying who the orgasm (the correct answer is both of them). Bending makes sex scenes so much fun.
> 
> Note: There's briefly some sliiiightly rape-y talk, but this is entirely consenting. Neither of them wants to feel like the other one's in a position of power, and both of them have bad attitudes, that's all.

                Lin knew that he thought she was beautiful like this. It was nothing he'd ever come out and say, of course. If he ever tried to flatter her, she'd know something was wrong. No, it was all in the way he watched her. Admiration. _Cautious_ admiration, that was the key. That hint of tension in his shoulders, the way he didn't turn his back on her, it all complemented the look in his eyes. Some women might feel vulnerable without their clothing, but when she was naked and standing over him, when he had to crane his head backwards just to meet her eyes, that was when she could feel her power over him all the more strongly.

                Today, his manner had not been ideal. He'd pulled her down onto the bed with insolent ease, then rolled over onto her, pinning her to the sheets as he tried to capture her mouth with his. It was rather insulting that he'd thought, even for a instant, that it would be so easy to get the better of her. No, she'd let him savor his triumph for a moment, pretending struggle futilely as he pawed at her, but it was only for a moment. As soon as she had a hand free, then she could call her metal cables  and he'd lost even before he realized she'd begun to fight.

                Lin prodded him with her foot. "You never were very smart, were you, Noatak?" He didn't answer, of course. It would have been impossible with her cables gagging him. Really, she should look into buying a proper muzzle for these little meetings. It would make her life so much more pleasant. Tied down like this, bound in a position that strained his body until his muscles shook, she could almost appreciate his company. He could barely tilt his head back enough to look at her, but she'd been merciful. She'd left him enough room to breathe. His hands were already behind his back, but she flicked a wrist, forcing them even higher.

                His head fell forward to rest against the sheets, but he raised it again, glaring at her. She felt her arms begin to twist against her will, and shook her head. "You'd better stop right there," she laughed. "That's a bad decision in so many ways that I shouldn't have to explain it to you." He muttered something indistinct around the cables before she sighed and bent them away. "What was that?"

                "I _said_ , I think it's good enough for you. You want to tie me up like this? Well I can still make sure that I finish, whether or not you want to cooperate."

                She waited expectantly, but there was nothing more. "That's it? That's really it? I'm not even going to touch on the fact that bloodbending is illegal and you're fucking the chief of police. And I'm not going to argue that you could easily take my body and do whatever you wanted with it. No, I'm going to say that the biggest issue is that no matter how you can make me move, whatever you want to make me do to you, you cannot force me to _bend_." Lin had to smile at the dawning realization in his eyes. "No, you didn't think through this at all. Make me angry enough, and I might not even set you free after I'm done. How many days do you think it would be until someone found you?"

                His eyes flicked downward, and she had to bite back a gasp as she felt the blood pooling between her legs. "As wonderful as that feels, making me come won't improve your position at all. Today, you'll just have to accept that you lost. Really, after that clumsy way you began things, you should be happy things are going this well for you."

                "I won't be happy until I'm between your legs making you scream my name."

                "I can't tell you how threatening that sounds when you're tied up so tightly you can't move. Please, continue. I'm very intimidated."

                When he didn't answer, she stepped closer, flipping him onto his back. All these metal cables weren't really necessary, and she regretfully let most of them fall away. Just enough to give him hope, but not nearly enough for a chance of escape. It was nice to see the how cables bit into his skin as he strained against them, though. If he stopped fighting, then it would just be boring.

                His legs were already spread wide, but she shoved them even further apart as she sat cross-legged in front of him. "Oh, Noatak. Already hard and I haven't even touched you yet. Are you really that desperate?"

                "You're one to talk. We both know you're dripping wet, even if you won't admit it. How does it feel? It would hardly take anything more to bring you over the edge."

                He gave her another little nudge as he spoke, and she couldn't help a quick gasp before she pulled herself together and chuckled. "Go on, then. Or don't. I know how to deal with frustration. I'm sleeping with _you_ , aren't I?"

                Noatak glared down at her, but didn't say a word. Lin sat there for a few minutes, just running a slow hand up and down his cock. From this close, she could hear every time his breath caught and feel every movement he tried to make. "So this is what does it for you? I'm surprised. All these times you've tried to dominate me when all you wanted was to be tied up and used until you begged for mercy. Really, all you ever had to do was ask."

                "If I was free," he gritted, "You'd already be begging. You put on a big show, but you'd be happier under me."

                "If you say so. But I do feel quite happy right here, _over_ you. And oh dear, it looks like you're pretty happy too." Before he could talk, she bent down, taking him all into her mouth in one smooth motion. His words died off in a strangled moan as she smiled against his cock. He was straining against the cables again, trying with all his strength to thrust into her mouth. Hopeless.

                He was talking now. It was all vague, half-coherent orders, as if he was in any position to tell her what to do. Lin ignored him. She focused on what she was doing. By now, she knew every little trick that he liked best. The slip of her tongue on the underside of his cock, the barest scrape of teeth, taking him in until she nearly gagged, pressing herself closer as if she couldn't get enough of him. Soon his words had trailed off into nothing and all she could hear was his hoarse breathing. He hadn't forgotten her, either. The heat pooling between her legs was almost unbearable. She needed something-- She needed someone to touch her. Noatak--

                No. time for that later. He was almost ready to come. She could hear the changed rhythm of his breathing, hear the barely whispered words urging her on. She humored him-- for now. Just as she judged he was ready to come, she pulled back, breaking all contact except for two fingers delicately squeezing the head of his cock.

                It took a long moment for him to realize what she'd done. " _Bitch_ ," he snarled.

                "Did you really think I'd let you finish that easily after what you tried? I'm not done yet, so _you're_ not done yet." She moved around to sit beside his face. "There. Now you can see just how hard I'm going to come, and then we can have a nice talk about whether or not I'll be getting you off tonight."

                She was impatient to have hands on her, even if they were only her own. But when she tried to touch herself, her arms wouldn't answer her. It was a familiar feeling, and she glared down at him. "We already discussed what happens if you make me angry."

                He shrugged as well as he could. "I think it's only fair. I can't touch myself, so you can't either." He grinned. "Don't you worry about coming. I can handle that for you just fine-- If you make me happy." His eyes flickered down, and the moan escaped her before she could stop it. "My, you are close. I think one touch would be enough to do it. It's a shame you aren't able to do it yourself."

                She clenched a fist, and the cables tightened around him. He winced, but still laughed. "You aren't coming until I'm done," she snapped.

                "As long as you're suffering too, I think I can handle my punishment."

                "Both, then. We both touch each other together."

                "Agreed. Untie me."

                She shook her head. "Oh, no. You've already shown you can't be trusted. You're staying right where you are."

                "What a pity. My hands are behind my back, so it looks like you won't be getting touched after all."

                "You've got a smart mouth. I think I can put it to better use than _you've_ been doing." Before he could say another word, Lin threw a leg over his head, settling herself down on top of his face. She could feel his lips against her, but they didn't move, even when she pressed herself down against them. "Petty. Very petty, Noatak. Since you can't see, I'm rolling my eyes."

                She stretched herself down along his body, flicking her tongue against the tip of his cock. His smile was the first thing she felt, and then he got to work. Whatever she'd been about to say got lost in a gasp as he slowly, deliberately licked her clit. In the flood of sensation, the movement of her own hands against him slowed to a crawl. It wasn't until he growled something indistinct at her that she remembered herself.

                Now that he was done playing games, this was everything she'd hoped for. Even without the bloodbending, with nothing more than his mouth, he'd soon teased her back to the edge. She could feel how nerveless her own hands were, how her rhythm faltered with every movement of his lips and tongue. "Noatak," she begged. " _Noatak--!_ "

                As she came, she could only remember herself enough not to neglect him. Hands, mouth, she gave it all to him without technique or control. It was enough. He was shaking under as the orgasm took him. Even after he stopped moving, she stayed there, braced on his thighs and gasping for breath. It took  a minute to realize he was muttering something she couldn't make out and she shifted  off his face.

                "What?"

                "I said _untie me_!"


End file.
